<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How It Began by KittyKat91x</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727802">How It Began</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKat91x/pseuds/KittyKat91x'>KittyKat91x</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Familial Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Job, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKat91x/pseuds/KittyKat91x</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Tony's first time together wasn't quite what Peter had expected it to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Familial Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How It Began</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He knew what he was doing was wrong. He shouldn’t want this, he knew that. That didn’t stop him from doing it anyway. Peter sat on the sofa in the living room of Stark Tower, his home. He waited for his dad, Tony, to join him for a movie. None of that was unusual, he and his dad watched movies all the time together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The part that was unusual was that Peter had his hand on his cock, stroking it to full hardness. Once he was hard, he rearranged himself so that his sweatpants were tight against him. He positioned his cock so the tip was poking out, showing half of the head. Then he laid his shirt down so the bottom hem was touching the top of his sweats. Then he sat back and waited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew it was obvious that he was hard. Even in the dim light, if his dad looked, he’d see. Peter had a feeling his dad would look. Tony walked into the room and almost did a double take. Peter could tell his father had seen, but chosen not to react. Instead, Tony sat beside his son and stretched his arm out like always, with his arm brushing against the back of Peter’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got the movie set up, kid?” Tony asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, all set,” Peter replied. His voice was a little breathy, but his dad either didn’t notice or again chose to ignore it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat like that, watching the movie, for a few minutes. Peter had worried he might go soft with no stimulation, but his worry was for naught. The knowledge that he was sitting there with his cock almost out and his dad </span>
  <em>
    <span>right there</span>
  </em>
  <span> was more than enough to keep him hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>About halfway through the movie, when nothing had happened except for Tony to keep glancing down, Peter decided to up the ante. So far, all he’d done is show the outline of his erect cock. He decided to stretch, allowing his shirt to pull up and expose where his tip was poking out of his pants. He hadn’t counted on his sweats pulling down also but considered it a win. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t have quite the effect he’d been hoping for, but he saw his dad's eyes linger longer than they had all night. Taking advantage of his pants sliding down last time, Peter squirmed around pretending to get comfortable. By the time he stopped, more than half his cock was exposed. It was exhilarating. Even if his dad completely ignored him, Peter knew it would be easy to get himself off later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Tony yawned. It sounded fake, even to Peter. Until Peter realized what his dad might be doing by pretending to be tired. It wasn’t unusual for his dad to lay his head in Peter’s lap, or vice versa, while they watched a movie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tired, dad?” Peter asked, aiming for casual. He thought he might have succeeded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bit, yeah,” Tony replied with another fake yawn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you lay down?” Peter offered. He wondered if he was going too far. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw Tony glance down again before he deliberately laid his head on Peter’s lap. The movement caused even more of Peter's pants to slide down and he gasped softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed like that for another few minutes before Tony rolled onto his back. That was enough for Peter's pants to shift all the way down. He almost choked when his cock fell onto his father's lips. He thought it had gone too far, and that any second his dad would yell at him and send him to his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d thought wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of sending Peter to his room, Tony kissed the underside of Peter's shaft. Softly at first, making Peter wonder if he was imagining it. Then Tony started mouthing at his cock, sliding his tongue around the bit of flesh available to him. When Peter didn’t acknowledge the action, Tony seemed to get bolder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter couldn’t believe this was happening. His father was licking and mouthing at his cock in their living room. Then Tony moved again, and before Peter could become disappointed that he’d stopped, Tony took Peter's cockhead into his mouth and ran his tongue along the slit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking it would stop if he made any real acknowledgement of what was happening, Peter did his best to keep his noises and movements to himself. He wasn’t sure what his dad was doing, maybe he just wanted to see how far he could push Peter before he got upset, but he didn’t care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d known his dad could suck cock. The men - boys, boys who looked remarkably like Peter - in the sex tapes he’d found online had each gotten sucked off at some point in the videos. Tony seemed eager enough, taking Peter down his throat and </span>
  <em>
    <span>sucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>harder than Peter had ever felt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter wasn’t sure if this was the best blowjob he’d ever had, or if the taboo nature of it being his own </span>
  <em>
    <span>father </span>
  </em>
  <span>sucking him off made it better. He didn’t care about that either. All he knew was that it felt amazing. He held on for as long as he could before he remembered that none of the others had ever come in his dad's mouth. He wasn’t sure he would be allowed to either and decided it was better to be safe than sorry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He broke the illusion that he didn’t know what was happening, or who was doing it, by crying out softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, ngh, dad I’m gonna-“ but he never got to finish. The moment the first word left his mouth, his father sucked even harder. It was as if he knew Peter was close and wanted him to finish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter couldn’t help but come, with his father's lips wrapped around his cock. He keened, finally letting himself make the noises he’d been suppressing. His vision whited out, and all the while his dad kept sucking. When he was spent, Tony licked him clean. Then he lifted his head, righted Peter's pants, and got up from the couch. All without a word. Tony left the room without a backward glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter looked up to see the credits from the movie he’d ignored rolling on the screen. He couldn’t believe that had just happened. He wondered if he could make it happen again. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>